Around The Corner
by NicoletteGrace
Summary: Ashlee and Darcy are best friends and roomates. One night, they attend Darcy's father's normally boring charity event. This year, Darcy's dad seems to have really brought in the crowd, and the girls have their eye on some man candy. Will there be love?


**Hey! I'm NicoletteGrace and this is my first story! (I do have a blog though. Check it out: ****.com/**** ) It's obviously my own book, but read the bottom A/N for more info!**

**Songs: ****  
****Everywhere I Go - Hollywood Undead**

**Everytime I Look For You - Blink-182**

**Semi Precious Weapons - Semi Precious Weapons**

Ashlee Santaniello had been on better shopping trips than this one. She was furiously trying to sneak away, but her roommate, Darcy, knew her tricks and wasn't about to let that happen. Ashlee always hated shopping and never once considered it to be fun, not even as a mousy teenager.

"Darcy, I swear to God. If you don't let me go right now I will cut your hair off in your sleep!" Ashlee threatened her best friend, who held a passion for her long red locks. "This really isn't funny, Darcy!"

"I think it's pretty laugh-worthy, and if you would shut up you would realize that we are almost at our desired destination," Darcy grinned at Ashlee over her shoulder.

Ashlee and Darcy had been roommates for the better part of their college years, and still months or possibly years to come. They both had attended NYU, and after meeting only days into freshman year, ditched their current roommates so they could get a apartment together. Ashlee, majoring in English Literature, and Darcy, majoring in Interior Design, have only had a few fights here and there, but always stick together.

Ashlee was a pretty girl, not to her, but in general. She was curvy, but not so curvy that she looked like a food lover or junk food fanatic. Her long blonde hair, often with different colors mixed in it, always hung pin straight down her back with her side bangs in her right eye, despite her attempts to hold them back. With eye's the color of the ocean, most men swooned at her feet. That is unless Darcy was with her.

Darcy Williams, in Ashlee's eyes, was gorgeous. Her silky auburn hair cascaded to the middle of her back, in perfect layers. She had light green eyes that could melt you, or could become so evil that they would make you wish you were dead. Unlike Ashlee, Darcy had a lot of confidence (and some long legs), and it was a trait most men drooled over.

As of right now, Ashlee and Darcy we're on a mission to find the perfect dresses to wear to a benefit Darcy's dad was having for his firm. Mr. William's had opened his law firm straight out of college, and now, 30 years later, it was one of the most successful law firms in America. Every year they had a benefit/fundraiser for a nearby children's hospital. The money never disappointed and it was for a good cause, but Ashlee was getting sick of being dragged along to the same boring party every year. It was getting tiresome. Ashlee was brought out of her scattered thoughts by Darcy, who grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her into a store.

"Ash! This store is amazing, and look at the color of these dresses!" Darcy started walking up and down the isles of dresses, running her fingers across each one. _Uh-oh, here comes Ms. Interior Designer,_ Ashlee thought.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just get a dress and some strappy heels and call it a day?" Ashlee was starting to get impatient on the already extended shopping trip.

Darcy abruptly turned around, shocked, and said, "Ashlee Megan Santaniello! Don't you dare refer to a gorgeous Jim Hejlim number as a _dress_, or a stunning pair of Manolo Blahnik as _strappy heels._ You just committed about three crimes in the book of fashion. Shame on you."

"Sorry Mom. I didn't realize that I was being a bad child. Am I grounded now? Gonna take my cell away?" Ashlee teased. Darcy just rolled her eyes and continued walking up and down the isles.

As soon as she hit isle four, Darcy began pulling dress after dress off of the displays. Some were handed to Ashlee, some weren't. _Oh God, it goes on,_ Ashlee though.

Darcy decided she had a sufficient amount of dresses, and headed towards the dressing rooms, towing Ashlee along.

"Darc, stop! My arm is legit gonna fall off if you don't quit it," Ashlee jerked her arm out of Darcy's death grip. Darcy didn't respond, but shoved Ashlee into a dressing room.

Ashlee counted about seven dresses in her hands and on the floor. "Great," she muttered to herself.

The first dress she picked up was a red. It was long and shimmered in the slightest light. The dress wasn't really Ashlee's style, she like less flashy with no attention, not a dress that should come with a huge neon sign saying _Here's Ashlee!. _She didn't even bother to the dress on. The next dress she picked up was a long black silky dress. Ashlee liked it, so she decided she would give it a try. After barely squeezing int the tiny black number, she looked in the mirror. She didn't look terrible, but it didn't accentuate her features like she wanted it to. After trying about thee more dresses on, she found the one. This dress was a deep violet, with a cowel neckline and an empire waist. It hugged Ashlee's every curve, and flowed like a waterfall off her body. _Hmmmm, not bad Santaniello, _she praised herself. Suddenly the door to her dressing room flew open and in came Darcy, wearing a long green dress.

"Ahh, Ash! Isn't this dress perfect! And ohmigod, you look fabulous! I knew this store was going to be the one!" Ashlee had to laugh at Darcy's enthusiasm.

Darcy's dress was a deep green color, contrasting with her eyes, but it worked for her. It was strapless, and silky. The fitted bodice ended up flowing out in a natural waist around the hip area. It had a few ruffles here and there, and a criss-cross strap in the back. Her dress was amazing.

"Okay, take it off! We're getting these two," just as Darcy was about to close the dressing room door, she popped her head back in. "Oh, and, I'm paying," she whispered, grinning, and bolting out of Ashlee's dressing room before she could protest.

After buying the fantastic dresses, Ashlee and Darcy went to Darcy's Mustang, throwing the bags in the trunk.

"Okay, accessory time!" Darcy said enthusiastically.

"Great, what store now?" Ashlee sighed.

"Nordstrom."

"Darc, we have like seventy pairs of designer shoes between the two of us. Why must we have to buy a new six hundred dollar pair?" Ashlee really was curious as to why they spent money like crazy.

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you. Those shoes have been worn, we need new and shiny ones." Darcy looked both ways before crossing the parking lot.

Ashlee stumbled over a rock and mumbled, "I'm gonna go broke at his rate."

Darcy ignored her, but dragged Ashlee into Nordstrom.

Two and a half hours later, the girls were on their way back to the apartment. Darcy was driving her normal forty miles per hour, and Ashlee was chugging a bottle of water.

"Slow down with the water, you are not a fish, Missy," Darcy scolded. In her book, lady-like was major points and Ashlee had some lady-like qualities, but not all.

"Sowwy," Ashlee gurgled with a mouth full of water.

"Ash, you not supposed to be drinking in my baby!" Darcy's mad facade only lasted a few seconds before she started laughing at the water that was dripping down Ashlee's chin. "You're making a mess!"

Ashlee gulped down the water, "Am not. See? Perfectly clean. And can you please keep your eyes on the road!"

Darcy averted her eyes from Ashlee's chin and continued driving. The rest of the car ride was spent belting out the lyrics to songs on Darcy's mix CD, which included tracks from Hollywood Undead, Blink-182, and Semi Precious Weapons. The girls may be girly, but the love anything rock and rated R. Fifteen minutes later, and five songs later, the girls pulled up to their apartment complex. Parking in their assigned space in the parking garage, they got out and went to get their purchases.

Darcy popped the trunk with her keys, and both of them grabbed their bags. Ashlee counted eight bags for herself, and around ten or eleven for Darcy. _Oh God, can't wait to see my American Express bill,_ Ashlee exploded in her head. As they walked towards the entrance to the building Darcy exclaimed, "Usually I would take the stairs for exercise but these bags are _heavy_!"

Ashlee chuckled, "Darc, we walked around a mall for hours, I think our exercise for today is covered."

"Yeah, whatever, touche." Darcy heaved. Now they were at the elevators, an Darcy was furiously pushing the _UP _button.

They waited in silence, well if silence counts as only hearing Darcy's heavy breathing, for the elevator. Thirty seconds later, the elevator doors popped open to reveal an empty elevator. The girls raced inside and hit the 13 button. It lit up a bright yellow as they descended upwards. Ashlee was humming to herself while Darcy was leaning against the wall. The elevator doors opened finally at the 13th floor. They walked down the hall to apartment 76-D, and Darcy quickly slid her key into the lock and the door graced open.

Ashlee and Darcy's apartment was nice, too nice. Since Darcy's father was a lawyer and made millions of dollars a year, him and his wife insisted that they 'help the girls out', which to Ashlee meant, 'we don't want you guys looking poor with parents like us.' They loved Ashlee, but as long as Darcy was looking good and acting good, nothing else mattered. It was all about keeping a reputation.

Ashlee and Darcy went straight to their rooms, mumbling a 'goodnight' to one another along the way. In her room, Ashlee threw her shopping bags into a nearby chair and picked up her cute flannel pajama pants off the floor, along with a purple tank. She quickly peeled off her current 'shopping attire' and changed into her pajama's. As soon as she brushed her teeth and threw her hair up in a pony, she jumped right into bed and quickly fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow's events.

**Whatcha Think? I know it probably sucks because it's not based on a book like Twilight or Harry Potter, but I wanted to try this out. I'm probably gonna start a Twilight based one very soon, possibly in the next month or so. I need the right story to go with it though. Probably not a vampire one, all human most likely. Well you can PM me or review with a Twilight story idea if you want or don't I don't really care. Well I really hope SOMEONE likes this, or I will be MEGA-depressed. Please Review!**

**ReviewReviewReview. **

**I know you want to.**

**I write faster if you review...**

**-NicoletteGrace**


End file.
